


Cuddles Cure

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Trimmons + "Don't leave me"





	Cuddles Cure

**“Don’t leave me…”**

Jemma rolls her eyes fondly as Trip reaches out to grab her hand then pulls her back onto the bed but she allows it.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she replies.

He pouts at her response.

“Why are men such babies when they get sick?” she asks rhetorically.

Next time there’s a Ladies’ Night and knowing Daisy, there will be one…she’ll need to bring this question up. Maybe one of the other ladies will have some insight she’s missing.

Trip pulls her closer and places his face in the space between her shoulder and neck.

“You’re all the medicine I need, babe,” he comments.

She finds herself unable to resist smiling as cheesy as his comment was.

“You know, it’s a good thing I love you,” she says softly.

“I know and I’m grateful for that fact every day,” he replies just as soft.

Okay, so maybe she can put off going to the store to get soup, ginger ale and medicine for him because rest is important to recovery and he’s finally resting.

She could also use a nap so really; she’s killing two birds with one stone.

Kissing her neck, Trip grins at his success.


End file.
